


If I Leave...

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Phanfics by Chrissy [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Leave...

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is based on the nightmare I had recently and about first 500 words is what I dreamt about.
> 
> Fee - Phil  
> Cassie - Caspar  
> JJ - Joey

“Pah!”

The first thing Dan notices is that he’s locked in a bloody room. He doesn’t remember much, other than getting couple of shots at the pub…

_Damn, my head is pounding so I guess I had more than I thought._ He notes grudgingly.

He followed this bloke with black hair to the back room after dancing with him dirtily… and that’s all he can remember from last night.

“Hello? Is anyone out there?” Dan bangs his hand against the door, thanking whoever decided to listen to him that his voice isn’t gone. “Let me out of here!”

He hears some rustling and footsteps down to where he is. Dear God, is he locked in the fucking basement?

“So you’re finally awake,” the newcomer sounds amused. Dan recognises that voice as the one belonging to the person he followed last night. Bloody kidnapper. “The drug was supposed to keep you down for another two hours.”

“Oh my God, did you rape me whilst I was sleeping?” Dan is terrified for a second, like, he never had sex with another bloke before. “IF YOU DID, I’M PRESSING CHARGES.”

“Relax, we didn’t touch you in ways you thought we did. The only way we touched you was to carry you to the basement,” Dan doesn’t need to see the black haired bloke to know that he just rolled his eyes. “But since you’re brought here, you’ll be used for our… pleasures soon enough.”

“Fucking–”

The door opens suddenly, making Dan stumble forward. The guy who was talking to him catches him in time, saving him from embarrassment.

In the bright, proper light, he can see that the other has beautiful blue eyes. He’s dressed in a black shirt with a Gengar in the middle.

“If you’re my kidnapper, it’s very stupid of you to show me your face,” Dan remarks, earning a glare from other lad. “And did you say _our_?”

“I live with couple others and they’ve all been waiting for you to wake up,” his captor — or at least one of them if what he says is true — and drags him upstairs. “By the way, if you want to survive, you’d better listen to what we tell you.”

When Dan reaches the ground surface, he’s met with smells of food. His stomach growls as if in agreement that it should be fed. There are two other blokes, one with blond hair and the other dark blond that can be really light brown.

“Fee, I was starting to think if you were shagging him in the basement from how long it was taking you to get here,” the shorter blond looks amused and Dan wants to punch that from his face. “But since he’s walking without much difficulties, I’m guessing otherwise.”

“Hush it, JJ,” the blue eyed bloke whose hand is around his wrist — Fee? — growls with authority in his voice. “Is the breakfast ready?”

“Cassie nearly burnt the sausages,” Dan laughs at the code name they chose for the final member of this captor gang. They’re being careful with not saying the real names but he feels a smidgen of sadness for Cassie with his nickname/code name thing. “So not really.”

“Do I have to do everything myself?” Fee growls, walking over to the stove. He takes a dozen or so of the breakfast sausages out of the plastic cover and puts them on the frying pan. “I’m hungry and I need some sort of food.”

“Well,” Dan follows the blue eyed black haired bloke to the stove. He turns Fee around so that they’re face to face. He’s looking down a little. “You could easily be eating me but that’s off-limits for you.”

When Dan turns around to take a seat or summat, he sees shocked faces of JJ and Cassie. (He still feels sorry just a bit for Cassie, whatever his real name might be.)

“So, when’s breakfast?”

-

It’s quarter to noon and Dan wants to thank his lucky stars that all three of his captors are sleeping. He thinks it’s stupid of them to sleep all at once when they’ve got a bloody person captured with them. He looks around to make sure that the three other blokes are sleeping and he takes a step out of the house.

Big mistake.

He sees three German shepherds and when they see him, they start barking like crazy.

“Woah, woah, calm the fuck down!” Dan tries to convey his message to the dogs and fails. “Um, I’m just taking a walk?”

The dogs bark louder and Dan knows it’s only a matter of time before one of his captors wakes up.

“Nice try, Daniel,” Dan curses when he hears Cassie’s sort of deep voice. “But guess what? Once you’re here, no one escapes.”

“How do you know my name?” Dan groans inside his head on how his brilliant escape plan is ruined. “Have you been stalking me before kidnapping me?”

“Took a look at your wallet, sorry,” Cassie doesn’t sound all the apologetic. “Now, before Fee gets mad that you tried to escape from this place, let’s go back inside.”

Dan contemplates kicking Cassie in the balls and making a dash for it but he knows the guard dogs will eventually catch him. With a loud sigh, he lets Cassie guide him back inside.

“Oh shit,” Cassie curses when they’re greeted with an awake Fee. He has his arms crossed, his blue eyes filled with anger. “Fee–”

“You were supposed to keep an eye on Dan, not fall asleep!” Fee snaps at Cassie, making Dan cringe as well. “And make lunch but you see my bloody point.”

“The sunlight was unusually warm,” Cassie excuses himself. If things were different, Dan would have laughed at that.  “I’m sorry.”

“Just make that pasta you were supposed to,” Fee growls out the order before reaching out to take Dan’s wrist and pull him with him. “Alert me when lunch is ready.” He calls out over his shoulder as he drags Dan with him.

“Where are you going? More importantly, where are you taking me?” Dan feels the panic starting to rise in his chest. “Let me go, you twat!”

“Didn’t I tell you that you’re here for our sexual pleasures?”

Chills run down Dan’s spine. No, no, this sort of shite only happens in the movies and shitty suspense TV shows.

“It might have slipped my mind,” Dan replies in the calmest voice he can muster. “But if you rape me, I can report you.”

“I’ll sway you soon enough,” Fee grins at him as he’s pushed into a room. “Let’s start with something simple… like a blowjob.”

“Does this mouth look like it was made for sucking dicks?” Dan points at his lips. “I’m not gay.”

“You’re here to serve us for our sexual needs or you get sold into human trafficking,” Fee tells him with a serious look on his face. “Now, take my trousers off.”

Against his will, really, Dan finds himself reaching for another _bloke_ ’ _s_ zipper and undoing them. He can see that Fee is half-hard already and he just gulps. Jesus Christ, is he actually going to suck someone off?

“Take my pants off as well, Daniel,” Fee sounds impatient and frustrated. “Hurry.”

Dan does as he’s told. The fact that he’s on his knees in front of another man disgusts him but he doesn’t want to be sold into a human slavery, so.

“Put your mouth on my dick, _Daniel,_ ” Fee instructs and Dan does as he’s told, again. He can taste the pre-come leaking from Fee’s dick and this feels so wrong on so many levels! He’s not gay at all!

(Okay, he may have wanked to Tom Daley in a speedo once or twice but that’s not the point.)

“And..?” Dan has the balls to say that with his lips touching the most intimate part of Fee. “Now what?”

“Take me in your mouth,” Fee says in an exasperated tone, like he can’t believe he kidnapped a straight person. “Until my tip hits the very back of your throat, darling.”

Dan tries not to make a face as he takes more of Fee into his mouth — and fails — wondering why the fuck he even danced with a _bloke_ in the first place. Probably because he was pissed out of his mind. He gags a bit when the tip of Fee’s hard-on hits the back of his throat. Common sense tells him he should start bobbing his head up and down so he does. Fee makes pleased moans so he guesses he’s doing this right, even though he’s never blown someone before. He remembers his ex-girlfriends stimulating his balls whilst sucking him off so he does that to Fee.

He’s taken back when Fee releases into his mouth without any warning and he’s quick to spit it out.

“You could have warned me!” Dan protests, coughing out the bitter taste of come. “Fuck, I hate you.”

“I don’t blame you,” Fee looks so smug. “But I think lunch is ready now.”

-

It’s day three since Dan got kidnapped and well, it’s morning so one of this captors should be letting him out of the basement. He’s learnt that Fee is sort of the leader and Cassie is the clumsy one whilst JJ is lazy as hell. Other than him blowing Fee, nothing sexual happened since.

“I would be writing a diary or some shite like that if my phone wasn’t dead…” Dan talks to himself since no one else is here to listen to him. “Figures, ‘cos if it was charged, I’d be calling 999 and they’d arrest them. What happened to the others before me though?”

“I see you’re already up,” Cassie’s voice makes Dan jump. Jesus Christ, he didn’t hear him at all! “To answer your question, they’ve been released after a certain time… Having the same person for a long time isn’t that fun, you know.”

“And yet you haven’t been caught yet?”

“We blindfolded them and left them where we — erm — met them. They’d find their own way back home, so,” Cassie shrugs, leading him to the kitchen/dining area. “Since they haven’t a clue where they were kept in, they can’t report us.”

“Oh joy,” Dan is, obviously, wondering how long that time period is since he doesn’t like the idea of being used as a fuck toy by bunch of blokes. “Why are you doing this?”

“You shouldn’t have had drinks that night, Daniel,” Cassie ignores the question. Dan raises his hands to block out the dim sunlight when they enter the kitchen. “Morning, lads.”

“Morning Cassie,” Fee greets him as he flips a sausage. Mm, sausages. “Morning Dan.”

“Fuck yourself,” Dan replies in a sweet voice. “But I’ll still take the brekkie.”

“JJ is out of town today,” Fee continues like Dan didn’t spit insults at him. “But other than that, everything’s normal.”

Dan hates how his captors have been smart enough not to slip out their real names but he has his guesses. Well, he hasn’t a clue what Cassie’s real name could be but Fee could be Phillip or summat. And JJ could be John, Josh, Joseph, any name that starts with J, really.

“Do you know how stupid it is for you to let me see your faces? I can just describe your physical descriptions and the cops will arrest you for kidnaping and shite,” Dan says as he gets the plate from Cassie. “They’ve your resident stuff, so.”

“We haven’t been caught yet so I’m guessing none of our previous… house guests had the guts to,” Cassie replies, a sweet smile on his face. “Eat up, Fee says he’s going to fuck you today.”

“Like hell he is!” Dan nearly spits out his eggs. “That will be rape!”

“You’ll be fully consenting when we do, babe.”

-

Dan doesn’t want to admit it but Fee is quite fit but that doesn’t mean he’s going to lend his arse to him! They bloody kidnapped him and they expect him to be complying?

“Will you stop pacing?”

Dan ignore Fee and continues to pace. He’s having an existential crisis since he finds another bloke fit!

“If I do, will you not fuck me today?” Fee shakes his head. “Why do you even want to fuck me? What if I’m a top in a hypothetical gay sex situation?”

“You look like a bottom,” Fee looks amused. “Now come here and get your kit off.”

Remembering how Fee told him that he’d get sold into slavery if he didn’t serve him, he just takes his clothes off. He hesitates with his boxers but Fee gives him a levelled look so he takes it off too.

“Good, now do the same with mine,” Fee instructs and Dan does as he’s told. “Fuck, you’re gonna be so tight.”

Dan blushes at the fact at how he’s fully nude with the presence of another bloke. He looks at Fee, who reaches over to the nightstand and takes out a bottle of something; he guesses it’s lube. Fee coats his fingers with the slippery substance and probes at Dan’s hole. He has half a mind to ask what the bloody hell the other is doing but he pushes it in, making Dan moan against his will. Fee adds another and curls his fingers inside of him, hitting a _spot_ inside of Dan that wrecks him. Fee stretches him open for a good couple minutes before pulling his finger out, and he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a condom. Dan didn’t notice but he was hard _for another fucking bloke._

“You seem to be as turned on as I am, babe,” Fee coos as he rolls the condom onto his dick. “Now, I don’t really want to hurt you since this will be your first time with a man…”

“I’m not gonna break,” Dan scoffs as he’s flipped onto his back. “Just stick it in already.”

Dan sees something snap in Fee’s blue eyes that hold a lot of shades of green before he pushes in. It hurts, that’s the first thing Dan notices. There’s a dull burn when Fee pushes in and it’s like his arse being ripped into pieces. He chokes on his pain when Fee hits _that_ spot inside of him again. He starts to moan from pleasure when Fee drives into that same place and it doesn’t take long before they come together.

“That was okay-ish,” Dan mumbles once he comes down from his high. “But I don’t think I’ll ever do it again.”

“You wish.”

-

It’s been a week since Dan got kidnapped and bloody hell, he thinks the least possible happened to him.

He sort of fell for Fee.

It shouldn’t have happened but it just did and he wishes he didn’t.

Cassie and JJ both took him once and it wasn’t as enjoyable as the time he did with Fee.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Fee’s voice snaps him back to reality. “What are your thoughts?”

“How horrid this place is.”

_It’s the Stockholm syndrome, isn’t it? Feeling something for your captor or some shite._ Dan doesn’t like it at all.

“Cassie, JJ and I came to an agreement to release you,” the words surprise Dan. “It’s clear that you’re straighter than a ruler unlike the others we had here.”

“But if I leave, will I ever see you again?”

“Probably not.”

Two hours later, Dan is blindfolded and sat in the backseat of a car. He hears the car braking and soon, he’s ushered out of the car. He feels the blindfold being tugged off of his face and he sees that Fee already drove away.

Dan wishes he could somehow meet Fee again.


End file.
